A Little Stress Relief
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Elijah has been stressed lately, but his girlfriend has a plan involving an obscenely bright sock. RATED M FOR A REASON, PURE SMUTTY PWP


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _Dang it! My aunt told me how good this show was after I mentioned one Sebastian Roche looked like my uncle, and now I'm wrapped up in it and can't get loose!_

 _So, I had an idea while knitting a sock. It's just a cute, fluffy moment between Elijah and an OC, whom I'll probably keep around. Can't guarantee there won't be sex, but it'll still be cute and fluffy._

 _Sit back and enjoy!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

He was reading an old poetry book when he felt the tug at his shoe. His eyes glanced over the book to meet her vivid green gaze, a smirk playing on his lips. The smirk grew into a laugh when she lifted the partially knit, brightly colored sock.

"Jacqueline, you are bound determined to force some brightly colored garment on my body, aren't you," he chuckled. She smiled, making the room that much brighter.

"You wear the same dark colors all the time," she complained lightly. "You, Klaus, Rebekah. You all seem to have an aversion to anything resembling color." He set the book aside so as to look at her properly.

"You know good and well, _mon cher_ , that my feet are not something you should not mess with," he warned. A laugh escaped his throat at the pout on her lips.

"But I like knitting socks, Elijah," she whined. "You know that. It's the only useful thing I could knit for you since you don't feel the weather changes." He sighed, smiling, before toeing off his shoes and removing his socks.

He always surrendered to her. The first time, he had saved her from a group of men. She had begged him not to leave her, and he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. He spent that night sitting on her bed, watching her sleep and soothing her when nightmares woke her. The second time, she had wanted to know more about him, and it was those damn eyes that had him spilling his life story to her.

The third time is how she became a permanent resident within the Mikaelson compound.

Rebekah was angry at first. She instantly despised the petite brunette, but Elijah promised his sister that Jacqueline would not be a burden on the rest of the family. Klaus was, typically, an ass at first, until Elijah damn near ripped him limb for limb. Over the past three months, Jacqueline and Rebekah had become good friends, and Niklaus had become as protective of the woman as Elijah was. She had become family, and managed to heal the damage a thousand years of living had left of the eldest sibling's heart.

She giggled a bit, then slid the sock, still on the knitting needles, over one of his exposed feet. He grit his teeth, regretting ever telling his live-in girlfriend about how sensitive his feet were. Of all the things she wanted to knit for him, she had to go and pick bright ass socks. He tilted his head back, feeling the blood rush towards his cock.

Her fingers ghosted along his heel, and he bit back a moan. Of all the fucked up kinks in the world, he would get the foot fetish. A weird, messed up kind of foot fetish, too.

"Almost ready to start the heel," she mused. He mentally groaned, knowing he would have to do this again for the other sock. This kink of his was almost embarrassing.

A shocked yelp passed his lips when her hand connected with his zipper.

"Jacqueline," he gasped, his eyes involuntarily shutting at her gentle caress.

"You've been stressed this week," she murmured, sliding the sock off his foot before taking his hand with her free hand. "I figure the best stress relief for you would be me." He let out a breathless laugh, which only turned into a moan as her lips pressed against his jaw. "I just want to make you feel better." She squeezed lightly, and his hips reacted.

"You're doing a wonderful job, dear," he breathed, trying to maintain some form of control. Her hand disappeared as she moved to straddle him in the chair. "Maybe we should move this to our room."

"Why," she teased. "Niklaus is off visiting Hope, and Rebekah is making sure that he actually spends some time with her. They won't be home for a while, love." He met her gaze as she removed his tie.

"You did this on purpose," he muttered. An innocent expression met his words. "Not that I don't appreciate it. But using a sock to get sex is probably a good one for the books." She giggled and pressed her lips to his, sneaking her hand back to his slacks.

"Let's take care of this, shall we," she whispered before unbuckling his belt. "Just enjoy. You can take care of me later." His eyes slid closed and she lowered his zipper. He lifted his hips slightly so she could lower his pants and boxers, his now hardened member springing free. She removed herself from his lap, her small hands settling on his inner thighs.

Her breath ghosted across his length, and a quiet groan slipped from his mouth. Was he really so tense that she could see it? He didn't have time to ponder that, as her slim fingers were closing around him. He trembled, trying to hold himself perfectly still, cause he knew he had the strength to kill her without even meaning to.

Then her lips closed around him.

A loud moan exploded from him as she began to bob her head. Her mouth felt divine, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving towards the wonderful heat. He pried his eyes open to watch her, only to close them back. It was too much; she felt too good, and watching only served to push him faster to the edge. His fingers gently gripped her hair, not to set the pace, but to anchor him to reality. If it wasn't for the fact he was enjoying this so much, he would throw her on the floor and pound into her until she passed out.

She took his whole length within her mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from toppling over the edge.

He sagged back into the chair, more relaxed than he had been in a while. Her little trick had worked, and his face was covered with a content smile. She crawled into his lap, her fingers gently combing through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Feel better, baby," she cooed. He barely cracked his eyes opened and looked at her.

"Very, _mon cherie,_ thank you," he answered.

"And now I need a lobotomy," a voice called, and the couple sobered up before Jacqueline buried her face in his neck.

"We forgot about Freya," she mumbled. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, we forgot about Freya," he echoed. "Poor thing will probably be scared for life." She began to giggle at his words.

The laughter stopped when Freya dumped ice water over their heads.


End file.
